At the Funeral
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: Game of Shadows. AU. Moriarty won. The Holmes's funeral looks much different now. Oneshot. (DID JUST FOR FUN)


_Mycroft, your coat is dirty, really, in your age and position, go out from home in this state! What a shame!_

_Mrs. Watson, your make-up is falling._

_Mrs. Hudson, you should have taken more handkerchiefs._

_Lestrade, for stars' sake men, calm down! _

_Boys, as always cannot stand for one minute in the same place._

_Watson, you..._

The funeral of the great Sherlock Holmes was a an extraordinary event. It seems that whole London wanted to pay gratitude for the detective, even after his death. Most of placed were taken and all people were concentrated on a hearing the priest's speech. Nobody noticed as a lonely old man came out from the church and unhurriedly went in direction of a hidden cap.

- I hope you finished your business here. - said an elder gentleman from inside the cap.

- And what do you think? - answered Sherlock Holmes, removing a false beard, big glasses and other parts of his wardrobe.

- Pay attention to your tong, Holmes. – Moriarty threatened, while pulling cap's curtains more closely.- You have no idea, what measures I had to use to come back here. Especially, to London. I am still being observed.

_Empty wallet is not a good thing, is it?_ Sherlock thought.

- Do not worry, I have not contacted with anyone, Nor - been recognized.

- Of course not, if you had been, there would have been a double funeral.

Sherlock wanted to add his comment, but one look at Moriarty's emotionless face, quickly changed his mind. He signed.

He should have been dead right now. They both, should have. Why? Because, he wanted to live? Because, the world with the great hero would have not survived? Because...because, his death would hurt Watson and you didn't wanted that.

He suffers now. What good did you bring Holmes?

The Professor was more than furious after loosing his whole treasure. It was very hard, but in the end he managed to persuade the mastermind and the deal was made. Moriarty wanted revenge, Sherlock - time. There was no option that the detective would go out from the balcony alive. And with his death, the Professor would have fulfilled his wish. For now - Watson and his wife were safe and he could keep an eye on Moriarty's small Kingdom. He tried not to think about the price, which he was paying.

- What now?

- C. A. M. Devil.

- Really? When? By the way, hasn't this title been reserved for you?

- I see, that we will have to work on your behavior again, my dear Holmes. I recall that the last time was rather painful.

- How could I serve you, if I was broken? - Holmes returned calmly.

Professor just rolled his eyes. They both knew, that words were detective's last weapon against him. Even now, wishing to completely control Holmes was to much.

- Charles Augustus Milverton - a mastermind. (I am surprised that you have not heard of him.) He likes.. collect things, mostly - shameful letters from nobles and rich classes. Of course, they are giving him everything to stop the publication of such an exotic text. Some time ago, I helped him with a one case.

- And he didn't paid?

- There was no need for that. We had an agreement, that the debt would be retuned later. – after a moment Moriarty added.- I sent him a message week ago and Milverton is refusing to answer on it.

- I presume you have some great plans for him.

- No - I, but you have. I am just a simple professor of mathematics. Why would I try to contact someone with so evil nature? – he explained to the detective. - Thanks to your action in Switzerland, I need to rebuild my reputation. Mr. Milverton will serve as an example. Moran will accompany you. Everywhere. If I heard that he lost you for a mere second, our deal would be automatically canceled and before you would get to your doctor, be sure that I will reach him first.

- Yes, Professor.

There was a long uncomfortable silence for Holmes. They had just glared at each other, or rather he tried. A mention of Watson brought back a horrible feeling in his stomach. He lost Irene because of this man. He would not allow the same fate for his friend.

- I think, you will enjoy destroying him. – Moriarty said.- You will soon admit, that the world will be a much safer place without him.

_A fly in the web. Pity, that I am not the spider._

Stop sulking! You are a Sherlock Holmes. I have never given up so easy, the moment had no come yet.

OK, he see you as a broken man. Use it and strike when needed.

As if sensing, his companion's thoughts, Moriarty's mouth changed in a half smile. Maybe even, quite enjoying the coming challenge.

- We are reaching our destination. Would you like a tea before the support?

- With the pleasure. - Holmes answer with the same smile.

A/N: I am a green writer and english is not my native language.

Reviews are welcome :) and thank you for reading


End file.
